The Healer
by Pepper Varia
Summary: ¡Y hay quién se queja de que no soportan su cuerpo por compartirlo con su anfitrión original! ¡Pues anda que yo, que estoy sola aquí dentro y aún así este cuerpo desea morir! Recordatorio número 1: Tirar todos los objetos afilados a la basura. / Ambientada como continuación de The host. Es mi primera historia del libro, denle una oportunidad, por favor :3
1. Chapter 1

**Wow! Vaya es una sorpresa, es mi primer fanfic sobre The Host, un libro que me encantó y pese a los cambios en la película puedo decir que tambien me gustó mucho, tenía tiempo que no veía una película que me gustara y fue una agradable sorpresa que pudiera gustarme tanto con los cambios, así que bueno, me animé a escribir este fanfic. **

**Está ambientado después de que Wanda fuera colocada en el cuerpo de Pet, con paciencia irán saliendo Wanda/Ian ya que son mi pareja favorita :3 **

**Espero que os guste mi primer intento ^^**

**El título viene a ser: La sanadora ^^**

**Canción: If everyone cared-Nickelback.**

**THE HEALER **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El último intento.

Aquel cuerpo era anodino y ciertamente peculiar, ninguna alma había reconocido la presencia del anfitrión, pero era difícil de usar para las almas, habían pasado ya cinco por ese cuerpo, el sanador Sunlight througs clouds* comenzaba a temer que tendrían que darle un final a ese cuerpo si la siguiente alma tampoco conseguía adaptarse, pero ese pensamiento le inquietaba, como cualquier alma era alguien compasivo, repudiaba toda forma de violencia y le apenaría de forma indescriptible tener que terminar con la vida de aquel cuerpo y más con la de un cuerpo humano tan frágil como aquel, ¿cuántos años tendría? ¿Dieciséis? Puede que dieciocho pero su cara seguía siendo de niña. Sería un sacrificio terrible.

Winter Leaves* se mantuvo a su lado en todo momento pues era su ayudante.

-¿Estará bien volver a intentarlo? –cuestionó el ayudante en voz baja.

-Sería un verdadero asesinato matar este cuerpo-respondió Sunlight de forma suave-. Si este es el último intento no seré yo quien la desconecte.

Un humano con un encefalograma completamente plano, lo que significaba que no había nadie allí dentro, aún así era un cuerpo que daba problemas, las otras almas que habían saltado de él habían augurado recuerdos demasiado tristes, era un cuerpo que anhelaba morir y ese sentimiento era transmitido a su huésped, nadie quiso permanecer allí mucho tiempo, por lo que se había catalogado que si la última alma fallaba en su misión no les quedaría otra opción. Esta alma era…tal vez de las menos indicadas para esta tarea, había habitado en cinco planetas y tenido seis vidas habiendo repetido dos ciclos vitales en uno de ellos, sabía que necesitaban a alguien por lo menos más experimentado, pero entre sus vidas fue un oso y un murciélago, había escuchado que su último ciclo vital fue en uno de los planetas nuevos como un zorro* si había soportado vivir en el mundo de arena y fuego* tal vez era más dura de lo que pensaban.

Winter Leaves dio comienzo a la secuela de descongelación del criotanque, Sunlight le apretó con gesto paternal el hombro al cuerpo inconsciente deseándole en silencio más suerte, fue entonces cuando comenzó la incisión con el escalpelo a través de la piel hasta la base del cráneo, pulverizó la zona con la medicación para frenar un derramamiento innecesario de sangre para después ampliar la herida del cuello, pobrecilla, había hurgado tantas veces en ese mismo lugar y entre esos músculos que sabía de memoria dónde presionar sin dañar sus músculos para abrirse paso hasta los huesos pálidos de la parte superior de la columna vertebral.

-Alma preparada, Clouds-le dijo algo receloso Winter.

Winter pocas veces había experimentado la desconfianza mientras estaba en aquel cuerpo, ciertamente no le era un sentimiento agradable pero era imposible de borrar en situaciones como aquellas dónde se sabía que algo no iba a salir bien.

-Crucemos los dedos-murmuró el sanador observando el alma brillando entre las manos de Winter.

Observó as miles de adherencia finas y plumosas moviéndose por el aire como si se mecieran, Winter se acercó silencioso para comenzar la colocación de la pequeña y brillante alma dentro de la abertura que Sunlight había abierto, el alma se deslizó como movida por hilos hacia la hendidura empezando a fijar sus adherencias enroscándolas alrededor de los lugares precisos, alrededor de los centros nerviosos, mientras que algunas otras aún se estiraban más hasta dónde ya no alcanzaba la vista. Al ver que la colocación tenía éxito, comenzó con la parte fácil que era pura rutina, limpió y cerró la herida aplicando el ungüento que sellaría la incisión y cubriría el alma, como último toque esparció el polvo que facilitaba la cicatrización sobre la línea que había en el cuello.

Winter ralentizó su respiración y comenzó a limpiar la zona de trabajo observando de reojo el cuerpo dormido al igual el sanador Sunlight, el despertar podría ser ligeramente confuso para luego dar lugar a las acostumbradas protestas y solicitudes buscando otro cuerpo, cualquiera menos aquel, normalmente se producían unas horas después de despertar, el máximo tiempo en aquel cuerpo fue de dos días antes de pedir un traslado.

-Espero que esta vez salga bien, ¡ojalá no tenga que acabar con tu anfitrión!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Es mi cuerpo.

Mis ojos.

Mis oídos.

Todo mío.

No, no podía afirmar…..pero sé que este cuerpo era para mí, me habían avisado que los humanos eran…..sus emociones eran fuertes, tal vez mucho más de lo visto nunca antes en una especie, no sabía a qué atenerse, había vivido dos ciclos vitales en el Mundo Cantante, pero el planeta que amaba era el Mundo de Arena y Fuego, tan sólo había deseado experimentar un mundo más antes de volver a su otro mundo, digamos que sólo tengo curiosidad, quiero saber qué tan fuertes son estos sentimientos.

Y, aquí está. El recuerdo.

Lo sentí.

Un dolor en todo mi cuerpo, pero había un alivio instantáneo en todo aquel dolor. ¡Quería morir! ¡Sí! ¡Era un alivio poder hacerlo así! No quería el suicidio, sabía que el suicidio no era la opción correcta, no me hubiera sentido bien conmigo misma cortando mi piel con una hoja de afeitar ni lanzándome por mi ventana, pero este accidente. ¡Era un alivio! No sabía qué me esperaba, realmente esperaba que no hubiera nada porque tan sólo quería cerrar los ojos y dormir para siempre.

Entonces pánico. ¡Sí! ¡Miedo! No a la muerte, sentía miedo porque escuchaba la ambulancia, venían a salvarme. ¡NO! Me iría antes. No quiero volver a abrir los ojos, esta será la última vez que los cierre, siento no haber sabido aprovechar esta vida ni haber vivido pero no me sentía capaz, perdón por desperdiciar mi vida pero llegar al final ha sido un gran alivio.

**Te odio.**

¡Oh! ¡Ese sentimiento era nuevo! Me incomoda, el odio no es lo habitual en mi especie, pero este cuerpo lo tenía asentado. No, espera. No era sólo odio, era más bien tristeza. Estaba muy triste, sentía cada latido con dolor, un inmenso y enorme dolor. Era el dolor provocado por un ser humano. Un chico.

**Apreté las manos entorno al volante, parpadeé con las lágrimas calientes bajando por mis mejillas, no sabía para dónde ir, mis abuelos se pondrían hechos unas furias apenas llegase, pero las cuatro paredes de mi cuarto se me caían encima, lo único que sabía es que no quería volver al instituto. Era el último sitio al que quería volver y mis abuelos me obligarían, era lo que tenían que hacer como mis tutores legales pero sin padres y sin hermano pequeño, ellos eran los únicos que podían hacerse cargo de una adolescente de quince años como yo.**

**Presiono el pie sobre el acelerador. Me siento idiota. ¿Qué otra cosa había esperado? ¿Qué hubiera un milagro como en las series de televisión? ¿Qué viniera a salvarme cómo Nick salvó a Juliette?* ¿Qué acaso haría una jugada del libro de las jugadas estilo Barney y…?* Soy idiota. Estas cosas no pasan. Pero….qué cabrona Kate. Teniendo dónde elegir tenía que ser a él, ¿no? No podía irse atrás de James, de Archie o de Harry. No, tenía que ser Damon.**

**Unas luces me deslumbraron, un coche daba bandazos en sentido contrario, tuve que ladear la cabeza notando cómo se me iba el control del coche, agarré con fuerza el volante y pisé con los dos pies el freno notando como el coche comenzaba a derrapar por la parte de atrás, mi cuerpo se fue para un lado por el giro brusco del coche, el cinturón de seguridad me abrasó la piel al apretarse contra mí. Los vidrios se rompieron saliendo disparados en varias direcciones.**

**Noté los cortes.**

**El cristal cortando mi piel era una sensación dolorosa, cada corte quemaba como el fuego, la sangre caliente bajaba, los cortes palpitaban como mil latidos, algo apretó mi pecho. Sentí un fuerte dolor. Nada que hubiera sentido antes, ¡pero no me importaba! ¡Este dolor era preferible al otro! Porque sería la última que sintiera nada. Lo sabía.**

**La última vez que pensaría en Damon O´Shea.**

**La última que sentiría este dolor.**

**¡Adiós!**

Por fin el recuerdo terminó, me sentía un poco confusa y desorientada, pero infinitamente aliviada de no tener que recordarlo otra vez, por fin podía adaptarme a mi cuerpo. No. Espera. Había más. Era un recuerdo, algo que había obviado por el dolor y el shock del accidente. Había dos personas amándose al complejo estilo de los humanos en un lugar que no veía muy bien. Reconocía ambos rostros. La piel tostada, el corto cabello marrón oscuro, los ojos azules, un rostro humano, lo había visto como aprendizaje previo a aquel mundo, para mí era una de tantos humanos, pero para mí anfitrión esa chica la había dañado en parte porque….¡ah, sí! Es por la otra persona implicada en el recuerdo. Es por ese chico.

Un rostro ovalado, maduro pero poco anguloso, tal vez era alguien acercándose a la madurez humana, los casi dieciocho porque los rostros humanos podían ser pequeños desde los llamados bebés hasta los ancianos de piel curtida y arrugada, este rostro era joven, además esta cara tenía algo en especial: una cicatriz. En su lado izquierdo tenía una cicatriz que abarcaba mejilla y parte del ojo, ella sabía que se la hizo de pequeño con agua hirviendo o algo así, sólo era piel enrojecida y algunas líneas marcadas, nada que pudiera considerarse horrible, a mi anfitriona no se lo parecía, después estaba su cabello negro y brillante desordenado, con el resplandor del sol brillaba de un intenso marrón, pero los ojos eran si podía ser más bonitos, o eso decía para sus adentros el recuerdo, eran ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños y rasgados, con un color que mi nuevo cerebro decía que era ámbar, un ámbar hermoso que tendía más hacia el amarillento que al tono normal intermedio entre marrón y avellana.

Ese era el rostro que hacía que mi cuerpo se viera embargado por una gran pena y dolor, eso me hacía temblar, este cuerpo quería morir. Volvía a recordar los cortes, el cinturón de seguridad apretado contra mi pecho y el escozor de las heridas físicas, esas sensación eran llanas y aliviadoras, preferible a lo que estaba sintiendo cuándo pensaba en ese rostro en concreto. ¡Ahora entendía a las otras almas! ¡Este cuerpo pese a carecer de alguien en su interior estaba sumido en unas emociones tan terriblemente tensas que se esmeraba en buscar formas de anestesiarlas! Me dio pena, porque mi anfitriona se había ido mucho antes de mi llegada y las otras almas, tal vez el cuerpo sólo seguía el último anhelo de la persona que lo habitaba antes de aquel accidente, era algo arduo de tratar.

Pero…..

Es mío.

Es mi cuerpo. Quiero este ciclo vital antes de regresar al Mundo de Arena y Fuego.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Escuché las voces, bajas pero muy cercanas a dónde estaba, pero no me centraba mucho en ellas, estaba concentrada en las sensaciones, sentía mi cuerpo aletargado, creo que las anteriores almas no consiguieron darle mucho uso porque no poseo ningún recuerdo de ellos por aquí, no creía que hubiera un error en mis sujeciones, había colocado bien ochocientos veintisiete puntos, mi anterior anfitrión había requerido un número similar pero notablemente más bajo, apenas unos quinientos noventa y cuatro sujeciones, así que era de esperar que esto fuera más dificultoso.

De todas formas, tenía que comprobar que mi nuevo cerebro no estaba dañado, así que era el momento de abrir los ojos y ver si mis facultades estaban correctas.

Bien, ahí vamos.

¡OH! Parpadeé volviendo a cerrar los ojos, parpadeé molesta, no estaba acostumbrada a esta intensidad de luz, mi anterior anfitrión no veía la luz de forma indirecta, los gruesos cúmulos de arena que surcaban el cielo filtraban la luz lo bastante para ver pero no demasiado para no dañar los ojos, así que no me esperaba esta intensidad. De acuerdo, puedo intentarlo otra vez. Entreabrí despacio los ojos, por largo rato me obligué a abrirlos del todo haciendo que la intensidad volviera a lastimarme, necesité desviar la vista hacia el suelo.

-¿Necesitas que apague alguna luz o mejo todas?

-No. Ya estoy bien-afirmé algo mejor, era difícil acostumbrarse pero podía con ello.

Al cabo de un rato pude alzar la vista, el sanador estaba allí con su ayudante, reconocía fácilmente el amarillo del cabello del que parecía el sanador, en mi anterior mundo había mucho amarillo, naranja, rojo y marrón. Eso hacía que me sintiera un poco menos extraña. El otro, el que parecía el ayudante era más desgarbado y joven, con el cabello más oscuro y la piel de color olivácea.

-Soy tu sanador, Sunlight through clouds-se presentó con un matiz amable en la voz-. Este es mi ayudante Winter Leaves. Te dí el nombre…..

-Tengo un nombre, sanador-interrumpí, cerré la boca tan pronto como la abrí.

Me sentí extraña con mi nueva voz, no era la rasgada y siseante del otro mundo. Esta era más…débil, algo aflautada y tal vez dulce, pero no estaba segura de si ese adjetivo era válido para una voz. En ese momento reparé en la expresión desconcertada del sanador, arqueó sus pobladas cejas y sonrío de forma comprensiva ante mi interrupción.

-Dinos cuál es, por favor.

Pestañeé un poco, creo que ya me estaba acostumbrando a la luz.

-Star Fire in the Sun* -respondí algo tímida.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-preguntó, note el matiz de preocupación en la voz.

Me tome mi tiempo antes de contestar, observe mis pequeñas y blancas manos de un suave color crema, las uñas rosas y cortadas de forma circular, tenía un lunar en el dedo corazón de la mano derecha, ¡ah! Y otro en el nudillo del dedo corazón de la izquierda, busqué con cierta curiosidad buscando más lunares. Qué manos tan pequeñas, eran así cuándo sujetaban el volante, pero estaba más oscuro así que no había reparado en estos detalles. Todavía notaba esas ansias, ese anhelo por terminar con todo sacudiéndose dentro de mí, debía ser esto a lo que se referían los otros.

-¿Cuál es el problema exacto de este cuerpo?-inquirí.

-Desprecio absoluto por mantener su propia existencia-respondió Sunlight con el horror implícito en sus palabras.

-Sí, lo noto-murmuré y mire hacia Winter Leaves- . ¿Puedo…verme?

El aludido se envaró momentáneamente cuándo le hablé y asintió yendo hacia el otro lado de la sala, mis ojos estudiaron el sitio con detenimiento, mis nuevos conocimientos me decían que era el cuatro normal de un hospital y aquello me hizo sentir un estremecimiento por mi columna, este cuerpo había querido evitar a la ambulancia a toda costa, podia sentir un tic en mi mano de forma involuntaria y lo controlé.

-Así que…..nadie soporta mucho aquí dentro-dije en voz baja-. ¿Se sabe qué edad tiene este cuerpo?

Sunlight revisó las hojas que traía entre manos, debía traerlas preparadas de antemano, quién sabía cuántas almas podían ser curiosas como yo.

-Quince cuándo ingreso, los últimos tres años ha estado en coma con un encefalograma plano, cuándo se iniciaba la invasion descubrimos que los medicos desenchufaban a los pacientes en este estado después de largo tiempo, estos cuerpos son muy ventajosos, no presentan ningún tipo de lucha y son muy maleables para ser adultos-me explicó leyendo-. Estás cercana a cumplir dieciocho años, en unas tres semanas, este cuerpo fue intentado de despertar unas seis veces si te contamos.

Arqueé las cejas.

-¿Soy la sexta alma que se mete aquí dentro?

Hubiera dicho "Espero que los anteriores lo hayan dejado limpio" pero no creo que le hubiera hecho gracia.

-Ningún huésped ha resistido más de un día, máximo dos, la huésped anterior a ti se llama Thousand Sunny* había poblado tan solo dos planetas, su última vida fue como un alga y al llegar aquí pidió una anfitriona joven y esta era de las pocas que quedaban en esos momentos, así que la colocamos aquí, primero parecía estar bien, algo desorientada pero nada que pudiera considerarse preocupante, pero al Segundo día, muy por la noche, recibimos un aviso urgente de su acomodador, al parecer encontró a Thousand Sunny encerrada en su cuatro con las venas cortadas con trozo de cristal-la voz se le quebró en el último momento, sofocado por tan terrible suceso, yo mismo sentía mi pequeño corazón galopando fuertemente-. Conseguimos salvar el cuerpo y a Thousand Sunny, ahora mismo es una adolescente sana y fuerte de catorce años, con algo de miedo por los objetos afilados, pero perfectamente comprensible. Por ello queremos estar seguros de que estás bien ahí dentro.

Cerré los ojos momentáneamente, vino como un flash, la sangre caliente y roja bajando por mis manos, el ardor de los cortes rectos por mis muñecas, la tristeza, las lágrimas bajar de forma incansable por mis mejillas, el anhelo de cerrar mis ojos para siempre. Fruncí el ceño abriéndolos. NO. No voy a dejar que este cuerpo muera. Tiene que aprender a luchar. Cómo lo hacían los osos.

-Aquí tienes.

Alcé la cabeza mirando a Winter Leaves que me tendía un espejo y lo tomé con mucho cuidado hasta enfocarme. Mi piel era clara, el mismo color crema que tenía en las manos y brazos, tenía dos lunares bajo el ojo derecho y el pelo muy largo, de un color café tostado que deslumbraba en un sutil rojo bajo la luz de los alógenos, mis ojos eran grises, también parecían de color ámbar cómo los del otro chico, pero los míos eran más oscuros, más apagados, tan sólo destacaban por la plata del alma fundiéndose entre las motas del pigmento, mis labios eran rosados y llenos, ¿esta criatura estaba al borde de la madurez joven de su especie? ¡Parecía tan frágil y enjuta! Había pensado en ella en alguien más robusta, como la chica a la que culpaba de sus penas, estoy convencida de que ella pasaba desapercibida en la multitud si se lo proponía, tal vez incluso hubiera pasado desapercibida a nosotros de no haber estado en coma por tanto tiempo.

-¿Quieres que cambiemos el anfitrión?-preguntó nuevamente Sunlight con cierta ansiedad.

Pero yo sonreí.

-Me gusta esta.

Mi séptima vida da comienzo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Sunlight through clouds: Luz de sol entre nubes. **

**Winter Leaves: Hojas de invierno**

**Mundo de Arena y Fuego-Zorros: Nuevo mundo y uno de las nuevas especies que me inventé para darle algo de vidilla a las experiencias de esta huésped. Espero que sepáis perdonarme y os guste :3 **

**Nick y Juliette: Dos personajes ficticios, Nick Buckhardt principal protagonista de la serie Grimm y su novia (en la serie) Juliette. Es una serie que me encanta. **

**El libro de las jugadas de Barney: Referencia a Cómo conocí a vuestra madre, el libro de las jugadas es un libro que empleaba uno del grupo de los cinco amigos llamado Barney Stinson dónde ponía una gran variedad de tácticas o jugadas con las que poder ligar con una chica.**

**Star Fire in the Sun: Estrella de Fuego en el sol.**

**Bueno ya está. Espero realmente que les gustase, un fuerte saludo y muchas gracias por pasarse a leer :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! Vaya es una sorpresa, es mi primer fanfic sobre The Host, un libro que me encantó y pese a los cambios en la película puedo decir que tambien me gustó mucho, tenía tiempo que no veía una película que me gustara y fue una agradable sorpresa que pudiera gustarme tanto con los cambios, así que bueno, me animé a escribir este fanfic. **

**Está ambientado después de que Wanda fuera colocada en el cuerpo de Pet, con paciencia irán saliendo Wanda/Ian ya que son mi pareja favorita :3 **

**Espero que os guste mi primer intento ^^**

**El título viene a ser: La sanadora ^^**

**Canción: If everyone cared-Nickelback.**

**REVIEW ALERT: **

Bego-Bura-XD: Hola! bienvenida y gracias por pasarte a comentar! Lo de Damon jajaja algo de familia si que es si xD ya lo iréis viendo.

JeannieGrey: Hola y bienvenida! gracias por comentar, lo de las faltas a veces inevitable xD espero poder mantenerme limpia en cuánto eso y conseguir que la historia os siga gustando.

Lilius´s fan: Holi! Bienvenida ^^ muchas gracias por aparecer, me hizo ilu ver lo de los faves, no estaba muy segura de si iba a conseguir que la historia gustase pero me anima mucho ver los favs, follows y comentarios ^^

Faves y Follows: Gracias a Bego-Bura-XD, Lilius´s fan y alecssie culen vulturi por agregarme a las dos categorias, en cuánto a follows gracias a: Becco, megBV

**THE HEALER **

**2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Después del Mundo Cantante y del de Arena y Fuego suponía que nunca tendría que afrontar un cuerpo tan complicado, este requería muchas más funciones de las que había requerido nunca en otra especie, había escuchado de ciertas almas que habían tenido problemas para deshacerse de los anfitriones de sus cuerpos, pues anda que yo, que sin anfitrión ni nada sigo teniendo problemas con este cuerpo, apenas me descuido un solo momento me veo agarrando un cuchillo o una navaja y todo lo que puedo alcanzar. Tenía un acomodador viniendo todos los días a mi casa, mi rehabilitación muscular después de tanto tiempo era algo larga y me costaba mantenerme bien de pie.

El ayudante de mi sanador, Winter Leaves, venía cada día por la tarde para ayudarme con los ejercicios físicos. Justo como ahora, estira y flexiona mi pierna con sumo cuidado.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-preguntó haciendo algo de presión.

Torcí el gesto.

-Aún lo noto algo…..adormecido-respondo repitiendo la acción, suponía un esfuerzo bastante arduo hacer un movimiento tan simple como aquel.

Pensar que había podido mover con suma facilidad patas diez veces más grandes que esa delgada y esbelta pierna.

-Estás haciendo grandes progresos, Star Fire-volvió a hablar amablemente-. ¿Tienes problemas con el cuerpo?

-Todavía no puedo acercarme a nada que sea afilado-respondo con pesadez-. No me he auto infligido lesiones, siento mis brazos aún muy pesados para ello pero no significa que no lo intente.

-¿Entonces tú alimentación?

-Mi acomodador se está encargando de traerme comida, él mismo la corta para mí-eso hace que me sienta como un bebé-. Uso tenedores de plástico para la comida.

Winter Leaves se levanta y me ayuda despacio.

-Estás bastante fuerte, recomiendo que empieces con paseos cortos, tal vez hasta el final del pasillo, después avanza poco a poco-me dijo mientras volvía a vestir su chaqueta-. Esta vez volveré dentro de tres días, procura mantener estos ejercicios.

Asentí mirando se dirigía al recibidor mientras me dejaba caer sobre el sofá, no podía aguantar mucho de pie, escuché cómo saludaba y se despedía de forma cordial del acomodador que acababa de entrar.

Él sonrió silenciosamente entrando hasta dónde me encontraba, era alguien muy alto, yo apenas le llegaría hasta la mitad del cuello, debía ser más mayor que yo, tenía el pelo marrón oscuro y los ojos azules, mezclados con la plata del alma, él tenía un rostro apacible, bueno, supongo que todas las almas dentro de humanos parecen agradables.

-Hola, Star Fire in the Sun, ¿Cómo va la rehabilitación?

-Bien, el ayudante Winter Leaves me recomendó comenzar con cortos paseos.

Miré levemente las finas marcas regulares en las muñecas de este cuerpo, llevaba dos semanas aquí dentro, fue largo pero sigo viva.

-Estás batiendo la plus marca en ese cuerpo-me dice a modo de felicitación, creo.

No ha sido algo fácil.

-No es mi mérito, el cuerpo está demasiado cansado para tratar de destruirse, por el momento será conveniente que siga sin tener al alcance nada afilado-admito frustrada-. Es mucho más difícil de lo que pensaba.

-Así que mantienes que ahí dentro estás tú sola-apuntó el acomodador-. Pero aún así el cuerpo mantiene ocasionales espasmos.

Me encorvé un poco sobre el asiento, era algo que hacía muchas veces, me preguntaba si era algo mío o un recordatorio de este cuerpo.

-Es como una sensación de fondo, un eco-murmuro más incómoda-. Trato de no pensar en ello, pero es complicado. El cuerpo siempre está triste, desganado.

Vi el azul mezclado con la plata del alma brillar intensamente con preocupación, me pareció conmovedor hasta que algo se metió a colación en mi cabeza: los ojos ámbar, más marcados hacia el amarillo, ardientes como el sol en un día de verano. Sentí un estremecimiento.

-Mantienen para ti la opción de un anfitrión más sano, nadie te reprocharía hacerlo.

-No soy una saltadora-digo fieramente.

Él rió.

-Está bien, mientras puedas manejarte no se te obligará a nada, pero no olvides que pensamos en tu seguridad.

Asentí despacio.

-Sólo necesito acostumbrarme a estas emociones, son más….intensas de lo que pensaba-admití con cierta vergüenza.

-Pueden llegar a sofocarte en un primer momento, pero después llegas a acostumbrarte-sonrío-. Escuché que en el planeta del Fuego y Arena sólo se tiene una pareja para toda la vida.

Volví a asentir.

-Sólo se enamoran una vez para toda su vida-sonreí ligeramente-. Eran los machos quienes se acercaban a las hembras, pero ellas tenían la última palabra, únicamente dos emociones tangibles: El sentimiento hacia la manada y hacia la pareja.

El acomodador mostró mucho interés, pero era normal, el Mundo de Fuego y Arena estaba empezando a ser colonizado y muy pocas almas se habían establecido allí y completado dos ciclos vitales cómo lo había hecho yo.

-¿No has tenido una pareja en ese mundo? Es posible que si él también terminó su ciclo vital podría venir a este mundo.

-No, nadie me escogió.

El acomodador me miró sorprendido.

-Vaya. ¿Y en este mundo no sientes que tu cuerpo reaccione químicamente? Quizás aquí si puedas encontrar a tu pareja. El instinto de apareamiento en los humanos es muy fuerte.

-No he salido de casa desde que los sanadores me trajeron, sólo recibo tu visita y la del ayudante Winter Leaves, así que no he notado nada.

No estaba siendo completamente sincera, sí sentía algo, el sentimiento hacia el chico que hizo daño, que había marcado de esa forma tan intensa la mente de mi anfitriona, por lo menos lo suficiente para que el cuerpo siga sintiendo tristeza y anhelo aunque la mente haya dejado de existir hace mucho tiempo. Había mucha rabia, odio, pena pero también amor, eso lo hacía insoportable, los recuerdos venían muy raramente, el sanador me había asegurado que habían reparado completamente el cerebro, yo misma lo comprobé en ese primer despertar, pero mi anfitriona tuvo el peor de los golpes en la parte frontal de la cabeza, le habían reconocido bastantes traumatismos y derrames, posiblemente no pudiera tener todos sus recuerdos y a estas alturas era imposible incluso para nosotros recuperarlo. Así que había asumido que mi anfitriona en parte siempre sería alguien desconocido para mí, de todas formas, había cosas que si sentía, leves reflejos.

-Oh. Tal vez tu anfitriona tuviera algo parecido aquello, ¿no has conseguido todos sus recuerdos?

-Algunos están perdidos para siempre-suspiro.

A mi anfitriona le habían roto el corazón, se lo había roto el chico con los ojos del color del sol ardiente, lo sentía cuándo examinaba el recuerdo de su último día, obviando la casi invisible huella de las otras almas dentro de ella, repasaba su último día porque era el más vívido de todos para bien o para mal estaba obligada a sentir como mi pequeño corazón se encogía ante el dolor agudo que representaba el recuerdo de aquellos dos haciendo….pero no me sentía cómoda hablando de ello, era demasiado privado, incluso para compartirlo con el acomodador.

-Entiendo, no te preocupes. En todo caso tú querías ocupar un anfitrión sin mente, supongo que eso requiere aceptar unas condiciones, de todas formas, ¿puedo preguntar el por qué de esa elección?-sonrió suavemente-. No creo que tuvieras problemas para manejarlo en caso de haber alguien dentro.

-No quiero quitarle la vida a nadie.

Él, Sound Singer*, se quedó callado ante mi afirmación, supongo que lo había pillado desprevenido, pero había sido sincera. No quiero robarle la vida a otro, no me siento bien haciéndolo ni lo que hacemos en los otros planetas, siempre hice lo imposible por buscar un cuerpo vacío, algo a lo que dar vida. No quitársela. Miré los ojos azules relucir con la plata del alma y lo vi volver a sonreír.

-Eres un alma buena, Star Fire.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Dos semanas después…._**

Me sofoqué y lloré silenciosamente encogida entre las sábanas, no soportaba estos sentimientos, los residuos que empujaban a este cuerpo a querer desaparecer de este mundo, era el dolor más raro del mundo. Entre frío y caliente. Sentía cómo si me estrujasen el pequeño corazón con fuerza y pensar en esa sensación me producía más lágrimas. Nunca había querido a nadie de esa forma tan intensa así que nunca me habían partido el corazón, me era muy difícil tragar todo esto mientras mis ojos escocían.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil?

Apreté con fuerza la almohada ahogando las lágrimas en ella.

_Te odio, Damon. Te odio. Creo que soy la única alma que ha aguantado lo suficiente aquí dentro para eso. _Pensé tragando con dolor.

Cerré los ojos y por fin la oscuridad me llevó al olvido, al menos durante unas horas.

Había un horrible ruido, uno que me obligó a abrir los ojos. Me costaba reconocerlo porque ninguno de los otros anfitriones aquí adentro lo habían oído antes, era parecido al ruido de las ambulancias del recuerdo de mi cuerpo, pero a la vez distinto, una combinación muy estridente con luces rojas y azules, salí torpemente de la cama, por el despertador en la mesilla supe que apenas había dormido unas tres horas. Miré por la ventana corriendo un poco la cortina. Ahí estaban.

Quienes mantenían la paz.

Los buscadores.

No podía saberlo por recuerdos pero si por las explicaciones de Sound Singer, me había explicado un montón de conceptos que no podía saber de forma segura, lo necesario para adaptarme, por supuesto, él me sugería que meditara calmadamente si quería tener una profesión o ser simplemente estudiante, desaprobó completamente mi iniciativa como sanadora, con muy suaves palabras decía que alguien como yo "tan sensible" no podía elaborar un trabajo como aquel, por supuesto se refería a las inserciones, pero yo prefería ocuparme sólo de curar. Me sentía menos mal ayudando a curar esos cuerpos que fueron robados, Winter Leaves me había estado enseñando para que me familiarizara para mi futura profesión. Me puse la bata de casa que siempre dejaba en la esquina de la cama y bajé lenta pero segura las escaleras en el mismo momento en que se escuchó un fuerte estruendo y varios gritos espantados.

Traté de apurar el paso hacia la puerta, la gente desviaba la mirada y muy educadamente seguía su camino mientras los buscadores rodeaban algo y uno de ellos sacaba sus teléfonos, la única palabra que pude captar fue ambulancia, sabía que lo correcto era entrar en casa y no estorbar, sin embargo, no pude evitar acercarme.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?

Uno de los buscadores, unas tres cabezas más alto que yo, vino hacia a mí.

— Dos humanos que tratábamos de llevar sanos y salvos— agachó la cabeza abatido—. Se han disparado. Por favor, regresa a casa.

Me estremecí y una horrible sensación me sacudió en el estómago, asentí sin apenas mirar los cuerpos tirados, tan pronto como comencé a caminar sentí los pasos de los buscadores hacia sus compañeros. Intentaba no pensar en ello, intentaba no pensar en los dos humanos que de forma indirecta hemos asesinado, todos y cada uno de nosotros. Nadie estaba exento. Entonces escuché un ruido, alcé la cabeza algo rígida tratando de oír bien. Hubo un momento, apenas unos segundos de silencio hasta que el ruido volvió a repetirse, miré a todos lados viendo un seto moverse un poco, uno que estaba pegado a un árbol, miré hacia los buscadores que seguían informando a los sanadores que acababan de llegar, me agacho un poco y aparto las hojas con cuidado.

Abro los ojos como platos.

Es un niño. ¿Cuántos años podría tener? Dos o tres y era humano. Me quedé con la boca abierta, el niño me miró con ojos azules asustados, su pelo era de color café como el mío, tal vez un poco más claro pero era difícil de decir viéndolo sólo con la luz de la farola, miré sus mejillas sonrosadas, los labios rosados, todo el pequeño cuerpo apretado contra el interior hueco del árbol, ¿era el hijo de la pareja? Tal vez, pudieron mantenerlo aquí escondido y tratar de alejarse para que no lo descubrieran, tal vez habían acordado que otros rebeldes humanos lo cogieran y yo como su descubridora sólo podía hacer lo correcto: Entregarlo a los buscadores.

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿Qué he hecho? ¿Es que estoy mal de la cabeza?

Miré al niño comer el puré de verduras manchando la servilleta que le puse en el cuello a modo de babero mientras yo le daba el puré. Lo tenía, era correcto. Los buscadores estaban a unos metros pero…..no es sólo mi cuerpo, este cuerpo no había perdido un hermano cuándo nuestra llegada era silenciosa e inadvertida, yo también los perdí. En plural. Durante mi segunda vida como zorro, tuve hermanos, no eran almas en sus cuerpos, fueron zorros a los que yo llamé hermanos. A los que quise y perdí. Entendía mejor de lo que parecía los recuerdos de mi anfitriona, el sentimiento de pérdida pero eso me hizo cometer este error. Cargar entre mis frágiles brazos al pequeño, pero no lo solté. No quería hacerlo pese a lo que me costase llevármelo. Sentí una emoción sobreprotectora por este cuerpo y por mis propios recuerdos que resultó abrumador.

Demasiado para ignorarlo, así que me acerco y limpio con mucho mimo el rostro del pequeño infante.

— ¿Tienes…..un nombre?-le pregunto curiosa.

El pestañea y sonríe acariciándome la cara. Es muy pequeño. No debe de haber asimilado del todo aún su nombre, tal vez era más mayor de lo que parecía, podría estar en dos años o casi al inicio de estos.

— Espero que no te moleste si te pongo un nombre-digo un poco confusa.

Me sigue mirando con esa cara brillante, hace rato que no me tiene miedo, desde que lo cogí en brazos y lo acaricié despacio no dejó de sonreírme.

— Blue Sky in the Sun*- sonreí.

Quería que fuera un poco parecido al mío, así que la última parte la dejé parecida al final de mi nombre, algo parecido al nombre y los apellidos de los humanos. El niño dio unas palmadas riendo. Esperaba hacer lo correcto depositando todas mis esperanzas en él.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sound Singer estaba sorprendido de que acogiera un bebé, él creía que era un anfitrión, por supuesto, no desmentí sus creencias así que técnicamente podía decirse que no había mentido, pero nunca le he dejado estar mucho rato, apenas cuándo Blue Sky duerme la siesta, me daba miedo que descubriera que era humano, sin embargo, mi acomodador era una alma buena como todos nosotros, me ayudó a conseguir algunas cosas como la cuna para que Blue Sky durmiera y una bañera más adecuada que mi plato de ducha. Otras cosas, prefería mirarlas yo con el que bauticé como mi hermano pequeño. Como en este momento.

Estos instantes en los que los impulsos suicidas de mi cuerpo huían aterrados de la dulce sonrisa de Blue Sky. Empujo el carrito despacio con mi pequeño hermano sentado en el carrito riendo tratando de alcanzar las cosas con las manos. Me deslicé por el siguiente pasillo, hasta ahora únicamente había cogido ropitas para Blue Sky, juguetes y algunas que otras cosas que se me antojaron adorables para él, cambié de pasillo para coger algunos alimentos para mí, encontré allí a otra chica, tal vez un poco más pequeña que yo y algo más bajita, se alzaba sobre la punta de sus pies tratando de alcanzar una bolsa de cheetos de los estantes más altos, su cabello de color oro caía en cascada por su espalda, me acerqué con el carrito y me estiré haciendo que la bolsa de cheetos se balanceara y cayera en mis manos para entregársela, mi piel era muy blanca, la suya era de un curioso tono plateado, ella sonrío.

— Gracias.

— No es nada-le dije amablemente.

Tenía pecas doradas sobre el puente de la nariz y los ojos grises con el plata del alma vibrando de fondo. Sentí algo de alarma cuándo miró a mi hermano con curiosidad, apreté un poco la barra del carrito.

— ¿Tu hijo?

— Mi hermano-respondí algo tensa.

Ella asintió.

— ¿Cómo os llamáis?

— Star Fire in the Sun y él Blue Sky in the Sun-dije su nombre con dulzura, la que el niño humano me provocaba.

Pestañeó un poco sorprendida.

— Me llamo Leaves Sunrises*— se presentó ella con una voz algo chillona y atiplada—. ¿Una estrella de fuego y un cielo azul en el sol?

Asiento.

— Hemos sido eso-sé que miento, sé que entre almas no hay razón para mentir pero temo tanto por la seguridad del pequeño humano….

Leaves Sunrises aumentó su interés, una sana y amable curiosidad desde sus ojos grises con plata.

— Del planeta de Arena y Fuego-digo algo más cómoda porque al menos sí era verdad esa parte.

— Nunca había conocido a nadie que estuviera allá, es de lo más recientes en ser colonizado-dice esta vez sin esconder la que es el primer planeta dónde colaboran con nosotros.

Sí, es cierto. Los zorros eran tan buenos como nosotros. Lo sabía de primera mano.

— Yo tampoco conocí a nadie que estuviera en el planeta de las Flores-comenté cambiando de tema.

Ella retorció un mechón del oro que era su cabello.

— Oh…sí, bueno, somos más comunes que los Arena y fuego-bromeó—. Yo estuve en el continente entre dos ríos.

Asentí educadamente mirando de reojo como Blue Sky trataba de alcanzar su brillante cabello mientras yo cogía un paquete de donas de chocolate rellenas de crema, mi único capricho, sé que tenemos que cuidar estos cuerpos pero estas donas son mi debilidad. Entonces un chico más alto se acerca con su carrito con algo de alarma hasta quedarse al lado de Leaves Sunrises, era moreno, con los ojos azules y pálido, me estremecí. Me recordaba vagamente a Damon.

— Te estaba buscando-le decía preocupado.

Había una nota de adoración evidente en su voz al referirse a ella. Lo noté. Noté como era ella quién se tensaba colgándose del brazo de su acompañante tan protectora como era yo con Blue Sky, ella volvió a sonreírme pareciendo que iba a decir algo mirando a Blue Sky hasta que su boca se abrió formando una perfecta o, sentí los latidos de mi corazón haciendo eco en mis orejas, no podía haberse dado cuenta, ¿verdad?

— Este es mi compañero, World Keeper*-le presentó.

— ¿Mundo Cantante?-sonreí más relajada ya que la conversación ya no tenía por qué fluir entorno a mi pequeño hermano— .Yo también estuve allá.

Ambos nos miramos y lo sabía, los tres estábamos rígidos, ¿acaso escondían algo también? No sabía pero lo mejor que podía hacer era marcharme, irme por si acaso iban a los buscadores a informar que Blue Sky era un niño humano, no estaba segura de si lo habían notado pero….tenía que asegurarme. Tenía que protegerlo.

— ¿Puedo cargar a Blue Sky? –preguntó repentinamente Leaves Sunrises con cierta amabilidad.

Sentí que empezaba a palidecer, Blue Sky reía contento sin ser consciente del peligro.

— ¡No!-grité sin querer.

Ambos me miraron con sorpresa y yo retrocedí un par de pasos con el carrito, Blue Sky me miró con esos pequeños ojos desconcertados por mis gritos.

— Lo…..Lo siento….es que…ya…ya nos vamos….-giré el carrito deslizándolo en lado contrario.

Les despedí con la mano tratando de aparentar normalidad mientras abandonaba con fingido paso tranquilo, miré los pucheros de Blue Sky por alejarlo sin tener oportunidad de agarrar el dorado cabello de Leaves Sunrises, ojalá pudiera explicarle que lo hacía por él, por su seguridad, que no sería capaz de entregarlo para que metieran a un desconocido ocupando su diminuta mente. Sonreí tratando de no parecer nerviosa en cuánto salí por la tienda, coloqué las cosas de cualquier manera en el maletero del coche y tomé en brazos a Blue Sky para sentarlo en la sillita y colocar los arneses para protegerlo, cerré despacio la puerta dejando el carrito en su sitio, de reojo vi a Leaves Sunrises salir con Word Keeper, descargaban también en un coche pero eran más, podía ver a una chica más adulta con el cabello rizado y negro que iba aferrada a un chico alto parecido a World Keeper, tal vez sus anfitriones eran parientes, me metí apresurada en el coche, me coloqué el cinturón y me puse en marcha. De reojo veo que nos miran, apretó con poca fuerza el volante tratando de centrarme en el camino a casa.

No me van a quitar a Blue SKy. No les dejaré.

**.**

**.**

**.**

******Blue Sky in the Sun: **Cielo azul al sol

**Sound Singer: **Canción Cantante

**Leaves sunrises: **Hojas de los amaneceres

**Word Keeper: **Hombre de palabra

La de Word Keeper ya la puse adrede sacada del libro para que fuérais viendo quienes eran ^^.

Nos vemos la próxima semana!


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow! Vaya es una sorpresa, es mi primer fanfic sobre The Host, un libro que me encantó y pese a los cambios en la película puedo decir que tambien me gustó mucho, tenía tiempo que no veía una película que me gustara y fue una agradable sorpresa que pudiera gustarme tanto con los cambios, así que bueno, me animé a escribir este fanfic. **

**Está ambientado después de que Wanda fuera colocada en el cuerpo de Pet, con paciencia irán saliendo Wanda/Ian ya que son mi pareja favorita :3 **

**Espero que os guste mi primer intento ^^**

**El título viene a ser: La sanadora ^^**

**Canción: If everyone cared-Nickelback.**

**REVIEW ALERT: **

Brendiita: Gracias mil por pasarte a comentar, bueno nunca estoy muy segura con estas historias y espero hacer bien el Ian/Wanda aunque sea desde tercera persona, x333 espero verte más veces por aca como los demás.

Faves y Follows: Chiyo-Sayuri, gracias por el fave ^^

**THE HEALER**

**3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sujeto las pequeñas manos de Blue Sky caminando agachada mientras él da los pasos rápido echando su pequeño cuerpo demasiado para adelante por la emoción de recorrer la pequeña sala, oigo su risa risueña y las palabras sueltas, too ha estado muy tranquilo, quiero decir, me precipité juzgando Leaves Sunrises y Word Keeper, ninguno de ellos había tenido mala intención, no debí estar tan temerosa, ellos no eran humanos, no iban a lastimarme, seguramente no se habían dado cuenta de que este pequeño niño era humano y no un alma, estábamos a salvo.

— Fie, Fie— canturreó el pequeño intentando pronunciar mi nombre.

Reí y volví hacia mi empezando a llenar su pequeña cara de besos, sentí como agarraba mi pelo tironeando de él, era tan dulce, podía sentir mi cuerpo relajarse cada vez que lo tenía conmigo, sentí como si estuviera con uno de los hermanos que había perdido, de hecho no sentía que mi cuerpo fuera a intentar quitarse la vida, tal vez porque había acogido con el mismo regodeo que yo a este dulce niño. Volví la vista a los cilindros blancos que tenía en el pequeño armarito, Winter Leaves me los había traído y me había instruido en su uso, dentro de poco sería una sanadora oficial algo que me preocupaba teniendo en cuenta que no sabía dónde dejar a Blue Sky, él no era un adulto en miniatura, era un niño humano común y por ende frágil y si lo dejaba a cuidado verían que es humano, tal vez podía conseguir que me dejaran trabajar desde aquí, podía alegar que podía atender a la gente de este vecindario, entregaría informes continuos, las posibilidades eran muy remotas pero, ¿qué perdía por intentarlo? Tenía que buscar la forma de que esto funcionara, de proteger a Blue Sky.

Escucho el timbre y miro de reojo por la ventana.

Siento la sangre abandonando mi cara.

Buscadores…..

Apreté a Blue Sky contra mí mirando a todos lados, subí por las escaleras hasta mi habitación, lo deposité con cuidado en la cuna.

— Blue, tienes que quedarte aquí— susurré arropándolo— . No hagas ruido, por favor, por favor. No quiero que te lleven.

Lo miré una última vez antes de bajar con el corazón encogido, volví a sentir el timbre, respiré y tomé aire repetidas veces, podía hacerlo. Metí apresuradamente todos los juguetes de Blue Sky dentro del armario dónde estaba la televisión y caminé hacia la puerta lo más tranquila que pude, procuré sonreír antes de abrir. Eran dos buscadores, uno de ellos con el pelo castaño, un poco más alto que yo, el otro tenía el cabello negro, parecía algo más fuerte que su delgado compañero, aún así debía ser el terror lo que me hacía pensar en los dos como en dos mastines.

— Lamentamos molestar, señorita— habló el de pelo castaño— . Estamos preguntando casa por casa, ¿le importaría dedicarnos unos minutos?

Asentí al escuchar su voz tranquila y me hice a un lado dejándoles pasar, busqué una vez más de reojo que no hubiera olvidado nada de Blue Sky por la sala.

— ¿Les apetece tomar algo?-pregunté amablemente.

Ambos negaron y se sentaron en el sofá, me senté en la otra esquina a un lado parpadeando apenas.

— Verá, ha habido un incidente hace unas semanas con humanos en esta zona— el pelicastaño trataba de tener tacto, el de cabello negro no dejaba de mirar a todos lados, me ponía nerviosa.

— Si, fue terrible— asentí.

— Hemos descubierto que con ambos adultos venía un bebé, de aproximadamente casi dos años, podría ser que lo dejaran escondido y necesitamos verificar si alguien lo encontró, tenemos que ponerlo a salvo.

Volví a asentir demasiado rígida para hablar.

— Usted tenía un bebé también, ¿verdad?-intervino el de cabello negro—. Hace unas pocas semanas también.

Sentí mi cuerpo adolorido por la tensión.

— Así es.

— ¿Podemos verlo? — preguntó el de pelo castaño— . Sólo para cerciorarnos por supuesto.

— Ahora mismo no lo tengo aquí, mi compañero se llevó al parque— mentí hablando atropelladamente— . Me he quedado para continuar examinando— hice un gesto hacia el armario de los cilindros— . Voy a comenzar muy pronto como sanadora, me estoy familiarizando ello, quiero cuidar de nuestros anfitriones, de eso se trataba la conquista, ¿no?

Ambos me miraron brevemente antes de asentir.

— ¿Cree que puede indicarnos dónde se encuentran? — habló nuevamente el de cabellos oscuros.

Negué con la cabeza.

— Pero volverán a las siete— volví a mentir, odiaba hacerlo, pero estaba justificado, ¿Verdad?

El buscador de pelo castaño asintió ante mis palabras.

— Volveremos entonces para ese momento, muchas gracias— se despidió caminando hacia la puerta.

El de cabellos negros echó un último vistazo antes de salir por la puerta con su compañero, me acerqué con pies temblorosos hacia la ventana, permanecieron un poco en la puerta para seguir su camino, confiaron en mis palabras, como era lo normal entre almas. Caminé de un lado a otro pensando qué debía hacer hasta que escuché a Blue Sky llorar, subí por las escaleras tomándolo entre mis brazos y lo acuné despacio.

No me quedaba otro remedio….

Y me odiaba a mí misma por tener que hacerlo, más de lo que podría haberme odiado mi anfitriona de haber seguido con vida.

**.**

**.**

**.**

No sé adónde estoy yendo.

Sólo cogí las cosas, metí toda la comida y ropa que pude, pero lo más importante fue que cogí todos los cilindros blancos por si acaso, me aseguré de cogerlos todos, miré un poco de reojo hacia atrás, viendo cómo Blue Sky apoyaba a contra el pequeño asiento de seguridad, llevaba horas conduciendo, sólo me paré un par de veces a repostar. ¿Nos estaban buscando? ¿Qué iba a decir? La mentira era algo horrible…..incluso justificada…..pensé que estaría bien si….conseguía encontrar humanos, este niño venía con unos padres, podrían estar dirigiéndose a un refugio, ni siquiera estaba segura de si podría encontrarlos ni de que me harían a mí, pero me bastaba con que pusieran a salvo a Blue Sky, no podría pedir nada mejor.

Bostezo.

La noche es muy cerrada y siento mi cuerpo cansado, tengo que buscar un sitio dónde parar, no veo ningún cartel próximo de salida, todo es desierto, ningún coche pasa a estas horas, nadie es tan inconsciente como yo, reduje todavía más la velocidad y poco a poco me salí de la carretera hacia el desierto, conduje sintiendo los baches del terreno accidentado, intentaba que fuera suave para no despertar a Blue Sky, frené detrás de una ladera, hacía frío pero traía las mantas, podía cubrirnos a los dos. Apagué el motor y me quité el cinturón, me deslicé con cuidado hacia la parte trasera acomodándome en el asiento al lado del asiento, agarré las mantas que dejé acomodadas en el suelo y cubrí a Blue Sky. Besé con cuidado su frente, acaricié su pequeña mata de pelo.

No perdí vista en ningún momento hasta que inevitablemente mis ojos se cerraron.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sentí un bamboleo, medio adormecida notaba el calor, respiré hondo y escuché lloros, abrí los ojos de golpe viendo a Blue Sky llorar revolviéndose entre los arneses.

— Blue no llores, no llores— le dije suavemente quitándole los arneses.

Lo cargué entre mis brazos dejando caer las mantas, volví a notar el bamboleo y fue en ese instante en que fui consciente de la presencia de la gente alrededor del coche. Mi cuerpo se tensó y apreté al bebé humano contra mí sin dejar de mirarlos, solté un jadeo de sorpresa al reconocer a la Leaves Sunrises y Word Keeper con la chica de melena negra y el otro chico parecido a Word Keeper, acuné a Blue Sky contra mí cuándo el chico parecido a Word Keeper abrió la puerta. Debí haber cerrado el coche con seguro…..

— Sal del coche— ordenó y no estaba siendo nada amable.

Poco a poco salí cargando al bebé, contemplé sus ropas algo sucias por el polvo del desierto, les miré de verdad y mi corazón comenzó una aceleración al ver que, a excepción de Leaves Sunrises y la chica de pelo negro, los otros eran humanos, al parecer lo había conseguido, lo que no esperaba es que hubiera alguien de los míos entre ellos, ¿prisioneras? No, parecían sentirse bien, la chica de pelo negro y rizado no dejaba de colgarse del brazo del que abrió el coche.

— Star Fire, me recuerdas, ¿Verdad?-dijo Leaves Sunrises acercándose despacio.

Mi cuerpo se relajó al notar el matiz amable pero no dejé de abrazar y acunar a Blue Sky calmando sus quejas. Debía darle ya algo para comer.

— Sí….te recuerdo— susurré todavía algo asustada.

— Wanda tenía razón, el bebé era….es humano….-musitó Word Keeper, aún así pude escucharle.

Me estremecí y miré a Blue Sky que había cesado su lloro.

— Son…..humanos, ¿Verdad?-le pregunté desconcertada a Leaves Sunrises.

Ella asintió quedándose parada a mi lado. El chico enorme seguía parado a mi lado mirando lo que había dentro del coche, las mantas y vi cómo dirigía su mirada al maletero.

— Pareces que nos ha tocado el gordo— sonrío— . Ian, Damon, Jared, vamos a descargar todo esto.

No dije nada y sólo besé por todos lados el rostro de Blue Sky haciéndolo reír, comenzó a acariciarme el cabello.

— Tengo que dejarlo con vosotros…..-mascullé a Leaves Sunrises.

Agachó su cabeza haciendo que su cabello de oro deslumbrase aún más con el sol.

— Debo decirte…mi verdadero nombre es Wanderer, aquí todos me llaman Wanda. Ellos son mi familia, Star Fire— me aclaró.

Aún así eso no cambió mi determinación, podía asumir que había mentido para proteger a estos humanos, entonces eran buena gente, podían….podían cuidar bien de Blue Sky, no iba a juzgar a Wanda por mentir, yo también lo hice.

— Cuidad…..cuidad…..de Blue Sky…— balbuceé mirándola.

Me observó con absoluta sorpresa y estaba a punto de explicárselo hasta que de golpe lo vi. Abrí los ojos como platos, el rostro ovalado, la cicatriz en el lado izquierdo de su mejilla y parte del ojo, el cabello negro brillando en tonos marrones con la luz del sol, los ojos rasgados de color ambar, el tono parecía incluso más amarillo al sol, mis ojos se empañaron cuándo me miró, ladeé la cabeza hacia el pequeño rostro de Blue Sky mientras mi cuerpo seguía reacción ante la visión de Damon O´Shea haciendo que las lágrimas cayeran por mis mejillas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sentía los brazos pesados, todavía sentía las lágrimas marcadas por mis mejillas, ahora que ya no tenía a Blue Sky entre mis brazos y el rostro de Damon tan reciente mi cuerpo se había remetido a sus impulsos auto lesivos, escuchaba sus voces cerca del lugar dónde estaba, me encogí un poco contra el suelo mirando la pequeña cámara de piedra dentro de esta cueva, no fui muy consciente de lo que pasó, le entregué con gran dolor a Wanda mi pequeño Blue Sky, algo me golpeó y me quedé inconsciente, cuándo volví a despertar ya estaba aquí dentro.

— No pensé que fuéramos a coleccionar ciempiés— oí a una mujer.

— Más respeto, Sharon. Te recuerdo que Wanda y Sol están presentes— reconocí la voz del chico que me mandó salir del coche.

Escuché los balbuceos de mi Blue Sky, quería levantarme, levantarme y salir corriendo por lo que parecía la abertura, como el hueco de una puerta, para cogerlo en brazos.

— No tiene malas intenciones…..es decir, nos entregó el bebé— reconocí la voz de Wanda— . He visto su cara….ella hubiera preferido cualquier otra cosa antes que entregarme el bebé, ¿os dais cuenta? Huyó para poner al bebé a salvo….

— Wanda, ten cuidado— esta vez reconocí a Word Keeper hablando.

— Sólo es un alma buena y amable como Sol o como yo, Ian. Ella no es una buscadora, no me hará daño— escuché nuevamente a Wanda.

Alcé la cabeza observando como Wanda aparecía por el hueco de la puerta, mi ánimo aumentó al ver que traía a Blue Sky que sollozaba cómo si no le quedase voz para llorar, me lo pasó con delicadeza, él me miró con ojos aún llorosos.

— Fie….Fie…..-chilló y me agarró el pelo.

Cubrí su pequeña cara de besos como era mi costumbre y él río.

—Por fin se ha calmado….te extrañaba— dijo suavemente.

Asentí en silencio observando el pequeño rostro.

— ¿De verdad se llama Blue Sky?-quiso saber.

Negué con la cabeza.

— Fue el nombre que le dí cuando lo encontré…..me pareció bonito— susurré acariciando la pequeña nariz.

Ella sonrío.

— ¿Es algo tuyo?-volvió a preguntar educadamente— . Es decir, de tu anfitrión.

Niego con la cabeza.

— Mi anfitriona tenía un hermano….y de mi último mundo yo tuve hermanos….así que….sólo no lo pensé…..quiero a este niño….-aparté los ojos mirando los grises con el plata reluciendo en ellos— . Pero….temía que lo convirtieran en un anfitrión, buscaba….humanos, fuera dónde fuera, quería humanos que pudieran cuidarlo y mantenerlo a salvo.

Escuché murmullos más altos, pero no quería preguntar si escuchaban o no, de la misma forma que no quería saber qué harían conmigo.

— Tu anfitriona…¿la escuchas?-preguntó con cautela.

Negué con la cabeza.

— Mi cuerpo estuvo tres años en coma con un encefalograma plano, soy la sexta alma aquí dentro— respondí sinceramente mirando de reojo a Blue Sky, no sabía si los bebés humanos podían entender lo que le decía, esperaba que no, no quería que escuchara historias tan lúgubres a una edad tan temprana— .Nunca he querido robar una vida….por fortuna jamás lo he hecho ni siquiera aquí que son tan…..individuales.

El murmullo se hizo más alto, jugué con las manos de Blue Sky buscando oídos sordos, me daba miedo reconocer la voz de Damon. Los ojos grises con plata de Wanda se ablandaron, de alguna forma reconocía esa complaciente expresión de pedir perdón. Blue Sky balbuceó y tiró de mi pelo para que continuara prestándole atención y yo, sonriente, lo hice pese a que intuía lo que quería decir esa expresión.

— Voy a perder mi cuerpo— susurré muy por lo bajito, no quería que el pequeño lo oyera aún si tal vez no podía entenderlo.

— Están salvando a la gente…confían en mis palabras pero…..

— Pero no en las mías— la interrumpí— …..Está bien. Todo lo que quería era alguien que mantuviera a Blue Sky lejos de los buscadores, me parece justo dar algo a cambio.

Wanda me miró con sentida lástima.

— Es una pena desperdiciar un cuerpo tan joven— mascullé apenada por el destino que le iba a tocar a mi anfitriona.

Supongo que finalmente el cuerpo se uniría a la antigua dueña de la mente.

— Intentaremos reanimarla— me dijo Wanda con una sonrisa esperanzadora— . En cuánto a ti, ¿tienes algún mundo al que quisieras volver?

Asentí.

— Al mundo de Fuego y Arena, por favor— murmuré.

Ella me miró sorprendida.

— ¿Quieres volver al mundo de sangre?

Torcí el gesto ante ese apelativo.

— Prefiero llamarlo el mundo de Fuego y Arena.

Ella asintió algo confusa.

— Cuidaréis bien de Blue Sky, ¿verdad?-pregunté volviendo a mirar hacia el bebé.

— Por supuesto que sí— me prometió y para mí fue más que suficiente.

Me quedé acurrucada jugando con Blue Sky, lo mecí, le susurré las historias más suaves y coloridas que pude para su pequeña mente preguntándome si alguna vez se acordaría de mí, si se acordaría de la pequeña alma que lo salvó, hubiera querido regresar para verlo una vez más, sin embargo, la distancia era demasiado. Él ya habría tenido tataranietos para cuándo yo estuviera de vuelta.

No sé qué hora era cuándo Wanda volvió a aparecer, esta vez no venía sola, venía con otra chica, una de pelo castaño, con piel bronceada, ojos de color avellana, era bastante alta y atlética, venía acompañada de un hombre alto, fuerte, con el cabello rubio platino y os ojos de color siena, reconocí a Word Keeper custodiando con un afán protector a Wanda, aunque creo que el nombre Ian iba con él, recientemente me daba cuenta de que las únicas como yo eran Wanda y Sol. Mi cuerpo se tensó al ver presente también a Damon.

— Ellos son Melanie— la mujer de pelo castaño asintió amablemente— . Su novio Jared— el de pelo platino asintió— . mi compañero Ian— Word Keeper hizo otro gesto suave— . Y su primo Damon.

Me incliné educadamente, no quería que se dieran cuenta del malestar de este cuerpo frente a Damon, no había necesidad de darle más sufrimiento al cuerpo del que mi anfitriona había pasado. Melanie se acercó despacio como si pretendiera no asustarme.

— ¿Puedes entregarme a…..Blue Sky?

Volví a besar su pequeña frente observando sus enormes ojos antes de estirar los brazos, los sentía rígidos, no queríamos separarnos del pequeño bebé, pero ahí dónde iba no podía venir. Pestañeé intentando que los ojos dejaran de picarme cuándo por fin cedí a Blue Sky en brazos de la humana llamada Melanie, al oír como sollozaba volví a pestañear sintiendo las lágrimas calientes bajar por mis mejillas, Wanda me apretó el hombro con suavidad.

— Melanie y Jared se harán cargo de él, nosotros te llevaremos dónde Doc — me explicó despacio.

Me levanté como si estuviera movida por hilos sin protesta ni queja, vaya, así que Damon iba a asistir a este final, quién lo iba a decir. Si de alguna forma mi anfitriona conseguía regresar esperaba que no le entrasen ganas de morirse de nuevo, caminé despacio intentando hacer oídos sordos a Blue Sky, escuchándolo cada vez más lejano. Miré en todo momento hacia el suelo, sin pronunciar palabra, nadie hablaba, por delante de mí iban Wanda e Ian mostrando el camino, observaba sus manos enlazadas de reojo, ¿cómo sucedía? ¿Cómo un alma y un humano podían llegar a quererse? ¿Era esa la llave para que pudieran coexistir unos con otros? Supongo que nunca lo sabré, a mi lado estaba Damon, no me hacía desviar la mirada, sentía la suya sobre mí, sus pasos cercanos.

Entré a una estancia bien iluminada, con dos catres juntos, algunos criotanques, vi los cilindros que tal vez fueran los que yo había traído, todo un equipamiento médico, esperaba que les fuera útil. Un hombre alto y delgado parecía estar esperándome.

— Este es Doc, Fire.

Esta vez fue Damon quién habló, me sorprendía que acortase mi nombre, tuve un estremecimiento.

— Hola, Fire— me sonrió amablemente.

— Es Star Fire— le corrigió Damon apresuradamente.

Doc alzó una ceja pero no dijo nada ante las palabras, ¿por qué le corregiría? Supongo que no era asunto mío, Doc se acercó a mí y muy lentamente me llevó hacia una camilla bajo la atenta mirada de los humanos que me acompañaban, lo ví coger el Sin— dolor y abrir la tapa.

— Por favor, abre la boca.

Dócilmente obedecí, dejé que se disolviera recostándome en la camilla.

— Si….si aquí hay alguien….por favor, cuídenla…— pedí.

Doc me acarició la frente con gesto paternal, es curioso, no pensé que pudieran ser tan hospitalarios con un alma, tenía entendido que eran seres brutales que se dedicaban a matarse los unos a los otros y destrozar sus futuras generaciones con crueldad, sonreí, sonreí porque era un alivio poder ver que aún quedaba una esperanza para ellos, que nuestras informaciones no eran exactas.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres regresar al mundo de Arena y Fuego?-escuché a Wanda.

Su pequeña voz de soprano era curiosa, todos éramos uniformes como almas, sin embargo, esa voz parecía perfecta para ella igual que el cuerpo que tenía. Lo vi abrir otra botella, derramó algo del contenido sobre un pañuelo, acercarse algo más seguro al ver que yo no presentaba ninguna lucha.

— Gracias por cooperar. Espero que estés bien en el mundo dónde te vamos a mandar— me dijo presionando el pañuelo suavemente contra mi nariz, respiré profundamente sintiendo como el olor hacia picar mi nariz, era molesto pero traté de mantenerme quieta hasta que todo fue borroso.

Lo último que vi, más o menos, fueron los ojos ámbar de Damon, el dorado ardiente como el sol hizo que mi cuerpo prestado se estremeciera una vez hasta que caí en la oscuridad. Me sentí extraña, por un lado me sentí preparada y por el otro aterrada de dejar en manos desconocidas a Blue Sky.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Capi subido! Espero que les guste! Nos vemos! ^^


End file.
